


Never Love Again

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Thorki Stories/Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Loki believes that Thor has cheated on him and avoids him at all costs, not answering calls and ignoring the blond.It was a mistake and now he'll never love again because of it.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki Stories/Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Never Love Again

Thor sat in the bar, drinking who knows what number drink he was up to. His blue eyes were dull as he stared at nothing in particular.

He didn't know how long it had been in that bar for. He didn't really care either. He didn't care about anything anymore. He just wanted to forget. To forget everything.

But he couldn't. No matter how much alcohol he drowned himself in, he couldn't forget.

He could still remember that taunting smirk that was always on his thin lips. His pale but fair skin that he would mark as his own. He remembered the way his dark raven hair was always splayed across the grass as he laid on it looking up at the sky at night with Thor beside him, holding his hand tightly, never wanting to let go. He had wished they could have stayed like that forever. Happy, safe.

He couldn't forget Loki no matter how much he tried.

And it hurt.

It all hurt.

He wanted him back. So badly. But he couldn't have him.

He remembered the time they first met. He had seen him, on stage singing his heart out. He had the most enchanting voice.

He hasn't meant to fall in love. He never really believed in love at first sight. But his doubts were washed away in the raven man's beauty and voice.

Thor had run into him afterwards and offered him a drink. Loki had given him that smirk he loved so much and agreed to the drink. They had had a good time. The best Thor had ever had with a stranger.

Thor had taken him home that night and had made love to him. It had been the best he had ever known. Loki had fallen asleep in his arms, as Thor softly brushed a hand through the ravens hair.

They had been together almost a month after that.

But like all good things, it could never last.

"Hey, good looking."

Thor glanced up looking at the woman who had sat beside him. He scowled, looking away.

"What's a handsome man like you doing alone in a dirty bar like this?" She asked, running a hand over Thor's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Not interested," he said, standing and placing some money on the bar's bench.

She huffed as he walked out onto the streets, noticing it was night time. He vaguely wondered how long he had been in that bar for.

He'll never love again.

* * *

Loki sighed, leaning his cheek on his hand, his elbow propping his arm up as he looked down at the drink in his hand.

He missed Thor like a constant heart ache. He never thought he'd fall so hard for the blond. He realised what a mistake he had made dating that man.

Tears formed in his eyes before he could stop it. Why did he have to be so weak? He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He didn't want to waste anymore tears on that man. He wasn't worth Loki's tears. He was done with him.

He stood, paying the man behind the counter before leaving before some skank decided to take pity on him.

Tears stung his eyes again. God he missed him.

He'll never love again.

* * *

It had started raining, soaking Thor's hair and drenching his clothes. He sighed, not caring anymore. He didn't really care about anything anymore. Just Loki. Loki was all he cared about and he couldn't even be with him.

All because of that woman that had kissed him.

He didn't want it. He never cheated, especially not on Loki. But the woman had cornered him and forced herself on him when he came out the bathroom.

Loki had come to check on him and see what was going on.

Thor could never forget the heart broken and betrayed look on his lover's face.

Thor had tried to explain but Loki had run off, not looking back.

Loki wouldn't answer his calls and Thor didn't want to go to Loki's apartment because he knew the raven would just scream at him and slam the door in his face.

He hadn't seen him in almost two weeks.

He missed Loki so much that he could barely stand it! Oh, what he would give to see Loki just one more time.

* * *

Rain poured down on Loki, making it seem as though he wasn't crying as the rain mingled with his tears.

He remembered when he and Thor used to go out on rainy days, laughing and splashing around in puddles and getting wet. He remembered Thor pushing his wet hair out of his face to pull him in for a kiss.

Loki was pulled from his thoughts by a loud screeching noise. He had walked into the road with a car heading straight at him. His eyes went wide, standing frozen in shock and fear, unable to move. The car wasn't slowing down.

* * *

A sudden horrible screeching noise made Thor look up from where his head was bowed, wet hair hanging in his face and saw a car heading straight towards a person standing on the road.

A person with raven hair, and pale skin.

Loki.

Without thinking, Thor raced onto the road.

"Loki!" He screamed and Loki turned to look at him with fearful green eyes.

The car was only meters from Loki when Thor shoved him out of the way, onto the pavement.

The blond whipped around, blue eyes going wide.

BANG!

* * *

Loki swallowed hard, tears in his eyes, threatening to spill as he looked down at Thor.

He looked so beautiful. So majestic and peaceful as he layed in the casket. His eyes were closed, hands across his chest. He was dressed in his best suit, the same one he and Loki had met in.

Loki felt the tears fall but didn't stop them. He had been wrong. Tears were worth shedding for the man before him. The one who had saved his life.

He had found out the truth, having finally looked through all the messages Thor had sent him. The lady had kissed Thor, not the other way round. Thor had never cheated on him. He felt horrible.

He sobbed quietly, not wanting to let Thor go. But he didn't have a choice as he moved back to let the people cremate him. He cried as it was set alight, burning brightly like Thor's love had for Loki.

Loki wished he could...he could've said goodbye. He would've said what he wanted to, maybe even cried for him. If he knew it would be the last time, he would've broken his heart in two, tryin' to save a part of him.

He doesn't wanna feel another touch. He doesn't wanna start another fire. He doesn't wanna know another kiss. No other name falling off of his lips. He doesn't wanna give his heart away to another stranger, or let another day begin. He won't even let the sunlight in.

He'll never love again...


End file.
